


mortal boy king

by nante



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sad, Short, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nante/pseuds/nante
Summary: drabble ft tony after the snap





	mortal boy king

**_Titan_ **

*

Nebula watches Tony Stark slowly rise to his feet. She expects resilience, at least, in this one who so relentlessly put himself in harm's way, put himself in Thanos’ way.

At first, she expects him to stand--prepare to pursue whatever's left of a shattered universe.

When Tony begins to drag his feet forward, through the orange dust, she realizes that she's wrong, that this man is spent.

A wasted means to a dead end.

There is no resilience. No fight. No hope. She watches him stumble and heave himself through the dirt until she can no longer see him.

Night falls across the bleak skies of Titan, and Tony has since collapsed, his body laid misshapen against the barren wasteland beneath him.

He feels cold.

He doesn’t know if it’s because the lack of sun, or his crudely treated, clotting stab wound.

He doesn’t want to sleep.

But he knows that daylight--life.

Sometimes they end too soon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tiny drabble about tony after iw that my brain produced after listening to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ntKvm9KaOhw)


End file.
